La Dragon Slayer del Infierno ¿Una Pista para El Destino?
by Kyra Falcon
Summary: Kyra Dragneel es una Dragon Slayer como su hermano Natsu, ella sabe muy poco sobre su caótica y destructiva magia, a lo largo del tiempo la joven maga ira descubriendo su potencial, ¿sera ella la clave para encontrar a los dragones? tendrá que combatir la peor batalla y es contra ella misma...
1. El despertar de Darkhell

**La dragon slayer del Infierno… ¿una pista para el destino?**

* * *

**Capitulo 1:** El despertar de Darkhell…

* * *

Una chica de cabellos color castaño oscuro con una mecha rosa en el lado derecho de su cabeza, tenia los ojos de color avellana, su piel era clara, tenia una cicatriz en la mejilla izquierda; vestía una camiseta de color lila con unos cordones morados que ajustaban en la parte del pecho, que no era tan abultado como el de Lucy ni tan plano como el de Levy… llevaba una chaqueta negra con bolsillos y unos pantalones de jean claros y unos guantes sin dedos como los de los motociclistas… el cabello lo llevaba atado en una coleta alta.

-¡Kyra!- Gray se acerco a su lado.- cielos que suerte que escapaste…

-yo estoy bien pero… ¿y Natsu?-pregunto ella, preocupada por su hermano mayor, Erza lo sostenía despacio en el suelo.- ¡NATSU! – grito.

Ethan Grace se hecho a reir… el chico de ojos carmesí se ahogaba en carcajadas.

Su corazón se paralizo de golpe… habían derrotado a Natsu… Kyra se quedo perpleja… a su hermano nunca lo habían derrotado con tal brutalidad, estaba inconsciente, corrio desesperada zafándose del abrazo de Levy, la adrenalina le sofocaba, lo sentía en sus venas, las lagrimas caían sin control por su rostro, apretó los dientes y los puños dándose vuelta de golpe, la ira le inundaba la mirada, Ethan había pasado la raya.

-¡¿Cómo te atreviste a hacerle eso a Natsu!?- exploto ella, Gray, Erza, Levy, Lissana y los demas presentes, Menos Lucy, abrieron los ojos de golpe, nunca la habían escuchado gritar así, tan enfadada y destrozada.

-el imbecil se creía capaz de vencerme… es solo un niñato infantil, un inútil- rió el castaño claro de ojos rojos.

-¡NO ES NINGUN INUTIL, IMBECIL NI NINGUNA DE ESAS COSAS! Natsu es la persona mas… considerada y cariñosa que eh conocido en mi vida… ¡TU NUNCA SERAS COMO EL, ETHAN!- un aura flamante de color violeta empezó a salir de ella y se incremento, Natsu se incorporo despacio y al ver la escena palideció.

-¡NO LO HAGAS!- le grito, pero su hermana ya no respondía, estaba fuera de si… Natsu se desespero.- no quiero perder también a mi hermana…-murmuro para si con los ojos cristalinos.

El cuerpo de Kyra no le respondía, cuando miro a Natsu tenia la mirada estallada en un estado de cólera clase S. Dirigió su mirada a Ethan nuevamente y este palideció, Kyra dio un salto y le atino un puñetazo en la cara, lanzándolo lejos; este regreso con un herida, le había herido de forma considerable, la chica respiro agitada y unas alas de dragon negras y morados le aparecieron, sus ojos dulces estaban nublados de ira, y emociones incontrolables. Ethan trato de lanzarle un rayo pero esta los esquivo y destruyo su jabalina, con una mano, el castaño claro trato de retroceder, no lo consiguió, ella le dio un golpe en el estomago, cuando Ethan miro sus ojos… el miedo le invadió… los ojos carmesí de la muchacha reflejaban su muerte. Lo tomo del cuello con fuerza, tanta q las uñas de ella se clavaban en el cuello de Ethan sacándole sangre…

-¿q-quien eres?-pregunto temblando.

-soy tu peor pesadilla…- con un toque lo estampo contra el suelo, el mayor emitió un grito de dolor…- Kyra Dragneel, la Dragon Slayer del Infierno…- dijo ella con una sonrisa macabra, el chico quedo inconsciente.

Kyra parpadeo, las alas se desvanecieron, en el rostro tenia las formas de las escamas de un dragon, sus ojos volvieron a ser cafés y perdió el conocimiento, Gray se apuro a atraparla antes de que tocara el suelo, tiritaba de frió… Natsu se había desmayado de nuevo, respiraba agitado.

-mierda, ¡Natsu!- grito Gray tratando de hacer reaccionar al pelirosado.

Natsu abrió los ojos con dificultad, trato de pararse pero Erza le negó con la cabeza, busco con la mirada a su hermana menor, desvanecida en brazos de Gray, apretó los dientes, deseando haber estado para protegerla.

-Natsu… no tienes una gota de poder mágico.- le advirtió Minto.

-demonios, ese tipo… me apaleo duro.- Natsu perdió la conciencia de la poca energía q tenia.

…

Kyra despertó en la habitación del gremio, tenía un paño en la cabeza, Lissana estaba a su lado, sosteniéndole la mano.

-Lissa-chan…-le llamo Kyra con la voz apagada.

-¡Ky-chan!- la abrazo fuerte, y al separarse le rozó la mejilla, tenia pequeñas escamas negras en los brazos y en las mejillas.- me preocupaste mucho.-le dijo dándole un beso en la frente.- que suerte q no te paso nada… salvo por las escamas.- soltó una risa y noto q las escamas se borraban poco a poco.

-¿ah?-pregunto confundida y se llevo la mano a la cara y suspiro, recordó a Natsu, y se sobresalto- ¡Lissa-chan! ¿Dónde esta Natsu?-le pregunto tomando a la peliblanca de los hombros.

-espera, no te alteres… Natsu esta malherido pero se repondré, solo necesita descansar, al igual que tu.- Kyra no hizo caso y se puso las botas rápido.- eres terca, esta en la otra habitación, Gray esta con el y Erza.- le grito mientras su amiga giraba por el umbral de la puerta.

Llego a la habitación y en efecto Natsu estaba herido, tenia casi todo el cuerpo vendado y un par de venditas en la cara, los ojos se le cristalizaron y Natsu se sorprendio al ver las escamas en sus brazos.

Gray y Erza miraron hacia donde el y sonrieron, Erza y Kyra se abrazaron, Gray se mantuvo en si… o mejor dicho trato ya que abrazo a la chica y no se resistió a decirle que estaba preocupado… Las lagrimas caían por las mejillas de la menor cuando el mago de hielo le dijo eso, lo abrazo fuerte y sollozo un momento.

-… perdóname, no quise preocuparte así…- dijo Kyra entre lágrimas.

El pelinegro sonrió levemente, correspondió más fuerte y dejo que ella se desahogara, Natsu miraba la escena con el ceño levemente fruncido.

-Gray… -le llamo Natsu con mirada severa, el joven capto el mensaje y se aparto de la chica despacio y se dispuso a retirarse, pero no sin antes besarle la frente a la chica, sonrojándola un poco y se retiro, Erza asintió y se fue también, los Dragneel quedaron a solas.- ven aquí hermana… - la chica se acerco y ambos se abrazaron fuerte, los ojos de el temblaron y a continuación se hallaba llorando.- perdona… no pude protegerte.- se disculpo Natsu.

-n-no te p-preocupes Natsu... se cuidarme sola pero…- negó ella llorando.- ¡Natsu! Creí que te perdería…- gimoteo ella- prometiste que nunca me dejarías sola…- le recordó.- ¡tenia mucho miedo!

Natsu sonrió levemente y le acaricio la melena oscura a su hermana con ternura, no temía mostrarse sentimental con ella.- ya, tranquila… nada te pasara mientras yo viva, ¿esta bien? Tu nunca me perderás Kyra… esa promesa te la hice hace tiempo y no planeo hacerlo…- le miro a los ojos y apoyo su frente en la de ella, ambos soltaron una risa.- aun no me creo que usaras tu fuerza de dragon slayer para salvarme.- rió un poco.

-te adoro hermano.- volvieron a abrazarse y ella le dio un beso en la mejilla.- no se que haría sin ti…

-yo también te adoro, pero… - la tomo de los hombros y le miro serio- no uses esa magia de nuevo…

-¡pero…!- trato de protestar.

-nada de pero, es peligroso y punto final.- sentencio Natsu con seriedad.

-¡Natsu! ¿Por qué me dices eso…?- pregunto Kyra, Natsu se molesto un poco.- es mi magia de la que hablas…

-¿no vez que quiero protegerte?- le pregunto al borde de elevar la voz.- esa magia…

Kyra noto la expresión de frustración de su hermano y le tomo la mano.

-por favor… dime… ¿Por qué me dices que no la use?- le insistió, Natsu apretó su mano un poco.

-porque… esa magia puede matarte…- le dijo mirándole a los ojos.- no hay ninguna persona que haya sobrevivido al dragon del infierno Darkhell… aun no se como aprendiste eso pero… Igneel se preocupo cuando sacaste la fuerza a tan corta edad… ambos… creimos que moririas…- bajo la voz un poco- a decir verdad… me sorprende que cuando lo encontraste no te matara…- murmuro.

Kyra se enfado, no solo con su hermano por no fiarse de su poder, sino con Darkhell… por no haberla matado y evitarle todo esto. Pero la castaña oscura no pensó en lo que dijo…

\- me hubiera matado, no tendría que soportar todo lo que soporto aquí en Fairy Tail…- Natsu se sorprendio, le habían herido aquellas palabras, las lagrimas cayeron nuevamente y se retiro cabeza abajo.

-Kyra…- Natsu suspiro hondo y apoyo la cabeza en la almohada.- perdón Igneel… te falle.- una lagrima cayo de los ojos verdosos del pelirosa y cerro los ojos.

Kyra se metió en la biblioteca y saco un tomo de una colección sobre los dragones, todo decía lo mismo, Igneel, Grandine, Metalicana y Darkhell desaparecieron el mismo año, x777…

-tengo que encontrar algo.- murmuro ella para si misma.- demonios… Wendy tampoco sabe, Natsu no dira nada, quiza… - cerro el libro y fue a la sala principal y vio la melena negra del Dragon Slayer.- ¡Gajeel!- le llamo, el de ojos rojos se volteo y se acerco.- ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

-¿Qué pasa Dragneel?- le pregunto sin interés.

-tu sabes de los dragones… ¿sabes algo de Darkhell?-le pregunto.

-si piensas salir a buscar al dragon del infierno te lo digo desde ahora… es una perdida de tiempo.- le advirtió.- eh escuchado que el es el único que sigue vivo… pero es una locura buscarlo.- se cruzo de brazos-

-lo único que quiero saber es ¿Por qué todos dicen que es sorprendente que no me asesinara?- le dijo con el ceño fruncido.

-¿y yo como lo voy a saber?- arqueo una ceja.

-¡Gajeel, no se ni para que te pregunto!- se marcho indignada a su apartamento, decidió buscar entre sus libros y encontró algo pero el sonido de la puerta la interrumpió.- ¿si? ¿Quién es?

-soy yo, Gray.- se escucho desde afuera.

Kyra, apurada escondió el libro bajo la cama y abrió la puerta dejando pasar al chico.

-¿algo malo?-pregunto ella mientras el chico se sentaba en el sofá.

-Natsu me dijo que te contó de Darkhell y te pusiste mal… Kyra… ¿en que piensas?- le pregunto y ella se sentó frente a el.

Abatida se froto la cara con la mano y suspiro, a decir verdad, necesitaba descansar, pero algo le decía que ignorando al chico no le ayudaría.

-no lo se, no se ni que pienso, estoy confundida…- se cruzo de piernas y se golpeo la cara con la mano.- no se ni para que me molesto en tratar de sacarle a Natsu información sobre ese dragón.

-cree en que Natsu quiere protegerte y lo hace por que no quiere perderte… yo haría lo mismo si el no quisiera matarme cada vez que nos ve juntos.- sonrió un poco mientras ella se mordía el dedo de los nervios.

\- pero… si quiere protegerme… ¿Por qué me oculta tantas cosas?- pregunto ella parándose a buscar un vaso con agua.

\- ¿podrías ser menos terca?- le pregunto.

-Gray, no soy terca.- le dijo algo fuera de quicio.

\- si que lo eres… - se acerco a ella y la atrapo contra la pared.- y también eres llorona, pero eso me gusta de ti Kyra.

\- basta, apártate.- le dijo ella sonrojada mientras apoyaba sus manos en el pecho del chico para apartarlo.- Gray… es enserio, Natsu va a matarte.

\- me arriesgare.- la tomo del rostro con una mano y la beso, fue solo un roce pero eso basto.- siempre has sido importante para mi.

\- lo se… pero no quiero que te metas en mi vida.- dijo ella sonrojada mientras apartaba la vista.- tengo que hacer algo… vete…

\- ¿es sobre Darkhell?- pregunto.

\- si, pero enserio… largate de mi casa Gray Fullbuster…- insistió sin verle a la cara.

-no planeo irme… que te quede claro.- le dijo y se volvió a sentar en el sofá.

\- ¡NO SEAS BASTARDO! – la chica se enfado, tomo una almohada y le golpeo la cara con ella.- ¡f-u-e-r-a! – volvió a decirle.

-quiero ayudarte… solo eso.- dijo con tranquilidad.- dudo q una chica de 16 años como tu sepa lo que hace.

\- ¿Qué mierda dices? Claro que se lo que hago.- frunció el ceño y se cruzo de brazos.

si, como la vez que fuiste a una misión con Freed y tardaron 1 semana en volver.- ella se sonrojo de vergüenza.

\- no ah sido mi culpa.- se defendió.

-claro.- dijo con sarcasmo…

-bueno ya basta si me vas a ayudar… - fue a buscar el libro negro.- tendremos que usar esto, es lo único que tengo que pueda servir… Mirajane me lo dio cuando tenía 10.- lo abrió y se sentó junto al chico.

Al pasar pagina Gray le freno, leyó y noto que decía algo alarmante: "antes de desaparecer Darkhell juro que volvería cuando pasaran las 21 lunas… si no es derrotado, causara caos y su sucesor será el responsable" Kyra palideció…

-cielo santo… se refiere a mí…- rompió a llorar, Gray cerró el libro y la abrazo, también en shock intento calmarla… pero fue imposible.

* * *

**FAIRY TAIL NO ME PERTENECE.**


	2. Palabras Sueltas

**La dragon slayer del Infierno… ¿una pista para el destino?**

* * *

**Capitulo 2:** palabras sueltas…

* * *

Kyra estaba tan disgustada con ella misma, pensando en ¿Por qué no le hizo caso a su hermano? Ahora allí estaba, culpándose a si misma de su torpeza, llorando en el hombro de Gray Fullbuster, el pervertido del gremio pero a la vez un leal amigo.

-no creo que seas tu… - trato de consolarle Gray.

\- ¿estas de broma?- dijo con la voz neutra.- soy la única persona que sobrevivió a Darkhell.

\- yo que tu me relajaría.- dijo la voz de Minto, su amiga incondicional.- Gray, Natsu me envió así que o te vas o te dejare como Ky dejo a Ethan.- se burlo ella entrando por la ventana.

\- bueno no seas exagerada Minto…- se despidió y se marcho.

-¿estas bien dulzura? – le pregunto Minto.

-Minto… tu sabes sobre los dragon slayer que los propios caza dragones… ¿Qué pasaría si Darkhell despertara?-se animo a preguntar.

-pues… el caos divino se desataría… y mucha sangre se derramaría… gente inocente… - empezó la castaña de mechas negras y ojos verde menta.- pero como todo dragon slayer, solo una persona puede destruirlo… y esa persona es su propio sucesor… según me contaba mi padre, Darkhell quería morir… detestaba ser temido.- explico Minto.- por eso busco a alguien, alguien solitaria perdida y que quisiera desesperadamente ser una asesina de dragones…- Kyra se sonrojo.

-flashback-

Kyra era una niña de no mas de 5 años… husmeaba por el bosque con curiosidad, se había apartado de su hermano y de su padre adoptivo, el gran dragon de fuego Igneel…

Llego hasta una cueva y se asomo…

-¿hola? ¿Hay alguien?- pregunto ella alzando la voz, un rugido sordo se escucho dentro- ¿eres un dragon?-pregunto.

Se adentro un poco más y una débil llama apareció en su mano, iluminando un poco la cueva, vio a un dragon negro y púrpura, respingo del susto pero se acerco un poco mas, el dragon tenia los ojos de color aguamarina con un destello dorado, se volteo hacia ella y se irguió en sus cuatro patas y rugió.

-¿Quién eres… que haces aquí?- le gruño mirándola de cerca.

-m-mi nombre es Kyra Dragneel… hija de Igneel…- musito temerosa.

\- ¿hija de Igneel?- pregunto mas calmado.- debes de ser una caza dragones entonces.

-no, no lo soy… no quiso enseñarme a mi…- gimoteo con lagrimas en los ojos.- ¡y de veras que quiero ser una dragon slayer!- cerro los ojos con fuerza y sacudió varias veces la cabeza.

-ya veo… mi nombre es Darkhell el dragon del infierno.- hizo una breve reverencia y volvió a mostrar una pose majestuosa.

\- ¿del infierno?-ladeo la cabeza confundida.

-si, soy uno de los más poderosos, pero a la vez uno de los más temidos.- su voz se torno triste.

-¿temido? Pero… eres tan majestuoso…- ella se inclino hacia delante y hacia atrás meciéndose sobre sus talones de forma inocente.- yo no te tengo miedo…

-pues… puedo enseñarte a ser una asesina de dragones…- a la niña se le iluminaron los ojos- pero no puedes decirle a nadie…

-¡no lo haré!- sonrió animada.

-fin del flashback-

Kyra trago saliva y sonrió sin motivo, vio a Happy salir del cuarto de su hermano, aun cojeaba.

-¡Happy! –Le llamo- sabes que no te puedes levantar aun.

-pero… tengo que ver a Natsu.- dijo con los ojos temblorosos.

\- esta bien, te llevare al gremio.- miro a su amiga.- ¿tu vienes Minto?

-enseguida.- se levanto y espero a que su amiga guardara el libro y salieran.- Kyra… espero que lo que te dije sirviera.- murmuro mientras su amiga levantaba al gato con cuidado.

\- si, me ah servido… pero no me frenare ahí.- dijo con una sonrisa decidida.

-me alegra escucharlo.- suspiro Minto, sabía que Kyra podía ser impetuosa si lo deseaba.- vamos que se hace de noche.- salieron del apartamento y Kyra cerro con llave.

Ninguno dijo nada en el camino al gremio, Kyra acariciaba la cabeza de Happy con una mano, Minto les miraba de vez en cuando, pero no sabia si hablar ayudaría ahora… en los 8 años que le conocía… nunca había servido hablar.

Kyra por su parte, se mordía el labio cada vez que pensaba en Igneel o en Darkhell… su corazón se aceleraba de golpe de solo pensar en los dragones o en cosa alguna relacionada con ellos… apretaba los puños y si no hubiera sido por un quejido del gato casi le clavaba las unas en la cabeza a Happy.

-¡Kyra!- le llamo Minto haciéndola reaccionar, Happy soltaba unas lagrimas.

-¡OH dios mío Happy perdóname!- se disculpo ella.

-¡RECUERDA QUE HAPPY ES UNA COSA VIVIENTE, NO UN PELUCHE!- le reclamo Minto y tomo a Happy con cuidado.- ¿estas bien Happy?- le pregunto, este asintió despacio.

\- estoy tensa…- advirtió Kyra mientras jugaba con su mecha rosa en el pelo.- me esta afectando esto…

Minto rió y Kyra le miro raro, preguntándose si su amiga había perdido finalmente el juicio.

\- apurate.- apuraron el paso al gremio, Kyra entro dando un portazo, todos la miraron y oculto las manos tras la espalda.

-pensé que te quedarías en casa.- le dijo Mirajane cuando Kyra se acerco a la barra.- ¿te sientes bien?-le pregunto.

-si, algo perdida pero bien…- suspiro y se sentó en una mesa con Lissana.

-Ky-chan…-le llamo Lissana.- estas pálida.

-debe de ser por todo esto… iré a hacer algo.- se levanto arañando la mesa cuando apoyo sus manos y se retiro.

El pobre Romeo iba a decir algo pero ella lo miro mal y el muchacho callo.

Gray se acerco a Lissana y le pregunto.

-¿tu también la notaste mas… agresiva?-pregunto Gray pues la chica no era así.

Si alguien conocía a Kyra J. Dragneel eran, Lissana, Levy, Cana, Natsu y el propio Gray, ella era leal, solidaria, y por momentos miedosa. Ella era eso y muchas cosas pero no era agresiva, aquel comportamiento era algo "anormal" según sus amigos cercanos, Gray habia visto un lado de ella que nadie, que ni siquiera el propio Natsu habia visto.

**-Con Kyra-**

Ella estaba sentada en el puente, jugando con sus llamas negras cuando le vino a la mente el recuerdo de Edoras, cuando el Edo-Natsu la habia visto a ella "con vida"

**-flashback-**

Ella, Natsu, Happy, Carla, Wendy y Edo-Lucy, estaban en el acantilado, cuando un auto se detuvo, y un Natsu salio de el, se veía tan confiado en el vehículo pero al pisar tierra… se aterro, se llevo las manos a la cabeza.

-¡p-por favor no me lastimen!-pidió y Edo-Lucy hizo un gesto de disgusto y se volteo.

Kyra en gesto de valor se acerco, se agacho en el suelo y suavemente le acaricio el cabello rosado al igual que hacia con los niños pequeños, el Edo-Natsu alzo la vista.

-nadie te lastimara… no te preocupes…-sonrió un poco.

Edo-Natsu se quedo quieto antes de extender la mano y acariciar la mejilla de Kyra con cuidado a lo cual Natsu (el original) se quedo callado en su sitio, al motorista se le cristalizaron los ojos verdosos y se lanzo a abrazarla.

-¡hermanita!… que alegría… - digo abrazándola fuerte mientras hundía la cara en su hombro.-… yo sabia que no estabas muerta… sabia que habías sobrevivido a esa huida… sabia que los del palacio no te habían ejecutado…

-p-perdón… pero no soy la Kyra de aquí…- dijo ella tiritando de tristeza.

Edo-Natsu la soltó como si le hubiera dado un calambrazo y esos ojos pardos ahora eran grises y sin vida mirándola con sorpresa, miro como su melena oscura flameaba por el viento, como sus pestañas se movían con suavidad al parpadear, el brillo de sus ojos castaños llenos de vida y cariño, su camiseta negra rasgada con unas vendas debajo, sus piernas raspadas, sus botas embarradas, sus manos clavadas al suelo por el susto.

…Luego de eso, los llevo lo mas cerca del palacio que pudo y antes de irse hablo confiado desde el vehículo.

-Hermanita-san…-le llamo, ella algo dudosa se acerco.- cuídate… gracias a ti tengo esperanza… encontrare a mi hermanita aquí en Edoras, antes prométeme algo.

-¿Qué cosa Edo-Nat?- pregunto ella con poca voz.

-que serás fuerte y lucharas… eso es lo que solía hacer aquí Kyra, tú eres como ella a fin de cuentas.-se puso los googles y sonrió confiado.- tal vez sean diferentes personas pero tienen un parte igual…-la miro y extendió la mano para palmearle el hombro.- solo sigue a tu corazón y no temas ¿okay? Que nada te detenga.

-esta bien, suerte…- sonrió un poco sonrojada y Edo-Natsu piso el acelerador perdiéndose de vista.

**-fin del flashback-**

Apretó los puños al recordar eso, se tenso pero al oír un estruendo se alarmo y volteo bajando del arco del puente, la gente de un puesto local miraba a un…

-¡¿UN GATO?!-exclamo un niño y cuando quiso acariciar al animalito que estaba en una especie de coma, un campo de fuerza lo impulso hacia atrás.

-no… es un Exeed.- susurro Kyra.

Kyra se acerco, era un gato color café con parches de pelaje mas oscuro y motas mas claras, tenia un pañuelo morado atado al cuello, una camiseta negra rasgada, unos shorts de jean oscuros, y varias cortadas, en especial una en el ojo derecho, la cual atravesaba un parche color chocolate, era algo nueva pues el pelo no le habia crecido en ese sector, sus patas y la punta de su cola peluda eran una mancha blanca, sus bigotes eran de varios tonos, blanco, café y negro.

Cuando ella le toco la frente, abrió los ojos, tenia las pupilas dilatadas y no envió a la dragon slayer a volar como con el niño, cuando miro a Kyra, sus pupilas se tornaron finas rayas negras, dejando ver un iris de color verde brillante, saco las garras y bufo mostrando unos colmillos.

-dragon slayer del infierno.- dijo con voz fría y áspera.

… Kyra tomo a la gata en brazos y esta trato de arañarle, entonces noto q en su pata derecha tenia un brazalete color rubí con cristales negros y plateados.

-eh, no te asustes… te cuidare ¿si?- la agresiva Exeed pareció calmarse ya que cerro los ojos y retrajo sus garras.

Kyra se fue del lugar ignorando los comentarios de los atontados espectadores, camino hacia su departamento y cerro la puerta tras de si a lo que la Exeed aterro, ya que el mechón de pelo que le caía en la cara se erizo de golpe.

-descuida… vivo aquí, nadie te hará daño.- dejo a la gata suavemente en su cama y esta miro alrededor.

El cuarto de Kyra era rustico con toques de negro, algunos libros, la sabana de su cama, las rayas de la alfombra en los pies de la puerta, tomo aire y exhalo.

-ya veo…-dijo con otra voz, era suave y relajada.

-¿tienes nombre?-

-no realmente…-dijo bajando las orejas.

-supongo que necesitas uno… ¿Qué te parece, Parches?-pregunto ella con una risita.- por tu pelaje.

La recién nombrada sonrió.-Parches… me gusta.- dijo con un sonrojo.

-entonces ya esta.- dijo juntando las manos mientras sonreía.

**FIN**

* * *

**ANTES QUE NADA XD, YA SE LO QUE DIRÁN, QUE "PARCHES" ES LA/EL EXEED MAS COLORINCHE Y VESTIDO QUE HAN VISTO.**

**EEEEEEN FIN, FAIRY TAIL NO ME PERTENECE**

**OJALA LES HAYA GUSTADO Y DEJEN SU OPINIÓN EN UN SENSUAL REVIEW... **


End file.
